Pass the Salt
by tammy-loves-jerome
Summary: "I asked my dear friend Jerome to pass the salt. I may or may not have used a nickname that he dislikes. He asked me to address him using his real name, so I did, and he still refused to pass me the salt and began to shout very harsh expletives at me." "And then you punched me in the face and gave me a black eye."


**Pass the Salt**

"Would either one of you boys care to tell me what happened?" Mr. Sweet inquires of the two bruised and battered looking young men sitting across from him.

"Eddie punched me in the face because I wouldn't pass him the salt," Jerome replies coolly, running a hand through his fluffy, dirty blonde hair. Eddie's jaw drops and he looks at his housemate incredulously.

"Way to make me sound immature! You're the one who got your panties in a bunch and cursed me out because I called you 'Jerry'!" he exclaims, and Jerome rolls his icy blue eyes.

Mr. Sweet sighs heavily. "Why don't you recount what happened, Edison?" he says.

"You _would _hear his side of the story," Jerome mutters under his breath, but Mr. Sweet ignores him.

Eddie takes a deep breath and puts on his best _I-am-the-victim-here_face. "I asked my dear friend Jerome to pass the salt. I may or may not have used a nickname that he dislikes. He asked me to address him using his real name, so I did, and he still refused to pass me the salt and began to shout very harsh expletives at me," he retells.

"And then you punched me in the face and gave me a black eye."

"Shut up, Jerry," Eddie hisses, his façade falling.

"Do not. Call me. Jerry," Jerome says, and his face gets sort of wrinkled up in that way that it does when he means business. Mr. Sweet pinches the bridge of his nose in an exasperated manner.

"The school will not condone physical violence," Mr. Sweet says finally. Jerome smirks at his housemate, but Mr. Sweet continues, "Nor will it condone verbal violence. You are both forbidden from leaving the school grounds for the next month. That means that you go to class, and you go straight back to your house after the school day is over."

"That's not fair!" Eddie exclaims. Jerome rolls his eyes again, and Eddie really wishes he would stop doing that. One day his eyes are going to get stuck up there.

"_Daddy! That's not fair!_" Jerome mocks and the edges of his lips tug up into his signature smirk. "Can we leave now?"

Mr. Sweet waves his hand dismissively and the two boys stand up from their chairs and leave the office, making their way back to Anubis house. The walk through the halls silently, not even bothering to glance at each other until they reach the front doors to the school.

The sun has set now, and Jerome is thankful for the darkness because it means that he can swing a punch at Eddie without being seen. It's a dirty trick, but if Jerome is being completely honest, he could never take Eddie without some sort of advantage. His fist connects with Eddie's jaw with a sharp _CRACK_ and he continues walking leaving the American lying on the grass clutching his face.

"That's for the black eye, asshole," he says, smiling to himself.

Suddenly, he's knocked off his feet by a force slamming into the back of his knees. Jerome tumbles to the ground, Eddie on top of him. Eddie takes a swing for Jerome's nose, but Jerome quickly dodges it and scrambles out from under his attacker. He kicks him sharply in the ribs, not hard enough to break anything, but hard enough to make Eddie groan in pain.

Eddie stands up though, and Jerome is actually fairly impressed with this kid's willpower. Eddie shoves Jerome's bony shoulders, and shoves him _hard_. Jerome once again falls onto the cold grass, and Eddie takes the opportunity to bend down and punch him in the jaw. Jerome puts a hand to his wounded face, and shuts his eyes. Suddenly, Jerome lurches up and tackles Eddie down the short hill that remains between the school building and Anubis house. The two roll down the hill, kicking and grabbing whatever they can get a hold of until they tumble to a stop at the foot.

The lights of Anubis house are visible about ten yards away, and Eddie and Jerome are panting heavily. Jerome tries to sit up, but the combined throbbing of his entire body and the weight of the American on top of him make in impossible.

"Truce?" Jerome pleads, breathing heavily. He doesn't know how much more of this he can take. Eddie takes a moment to consider the offer.

"Ok," he concludes, "yeah, truce." Eddie sits up a bit so that instead of lying across Jerome, he's straddling his lower abdomen.

Jerome moves as if trying, to get Eddie off of him, but Eddie pushes on Jerome's shoulders so that he has them pinned to the ground below. Jerome looks into Eddie's green eyes quizzically. What about their truce? Eddie raises an eyebrow at Jerome and smiles a bit, and _oh_. Jerome gets it now.

The corners of Jerome's lips turn up into an almost smile, and when Eddie leans down to make their lips meet, Jerome doesn't protest. In fact, he eagerly returns the kiss, biting gently on Eddie's lower lip and taking the opportunity to slide his tongue into the other boy's mouth.

Normally, Jerome wouldn't allow someone else to lie on top of him like this, dominating him, but with Eddie it's somehow different. Jerome lets him guide their lips together, and moans softly when Eddie grinds his ass into Jerome's crotch. Jerome bucks his hips up, desperate for friction, desperate for more, and now it's Eddie's turn to groan. He attacks Jerome's lips fiercely, and Jerome is more than willing to reciprocate.

Eddie pulls back, and grins down at Jerome, who smiles back. Eddie rolls off of Jerome and stands up, brushing the grass off of his grey slacks. He offers Jerome a hand and pulls him up alongside him. Jerome runs a hand through his blonde hair and looks at Eddie slightly nervously.

"This whole making out with boys thing is kind of new to me," Jerome says. "Especially boys who were beating me up just moments ago." Eddie chuckles and wraps an arm around Jerome's slender waist.

He leans into Jerome and whispers in his ear, "At least we won't get bored while we're grounded for the next month."

* * *

**A/N: Don't you just hate how you write something and it looks pretty long and has a decent word count, and then you upload it and it's the shortest thing ever? Ugh. Sorry, guys. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading (if you got this far), and review and constructive criticism are welcome and encouraged!**


End file.
